


Mmmm Trisha

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Series: Aly and... [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/F, Female Trevor, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shower you're supposed to be clean and relax afterwards....</p><p>Another Request for my bby :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmmm Trisha

It was the morning after the little shit fest Trish and Aly had last night. The blonde sighed as she looked in the full length mirror, wet and perfectly clean, yet there were half crescent marks along her hips and thighs and if you looked hard enough there was a bite mark on her inner thigh. Not to mention the mass amount of hickeys that literally peppered her neck. Shaking her head her blue eyes skimmed over her body again, the shower behind her shut off and out stepped the long legged brunette, scars littered her body, tattoos along her neck, one on her left bicep and along her fingers.

Crazed hazel eyes looked along her, hungry. The blonde shuddered at that look, it never seemed to amaze her that no matter how many times Trisha looked at her like that, it always managed to make her wet and want her. Chewing her bottom lip Aly waited until the brunette was behind her, breasts pressed against her back, scarred, strong arms wrapped around her.

“You know, deep down I think you’re trying to really eat me when we have sex.” Aly voiced as she looked up at Trisha in the mirror. The brunette smirked, bending to press her face into Aly’s neck.

“Maybe cause you taste so good.” She growled softly as she sucked on her ear, one of her hands slipping down between her legs. The blonde gasped, hips jerking towards her hand. 

“Really? Now?” Aly whined as Trish’s other hand cupped her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her index and thumb.

“I’m always ready for a piece of you.” The older woman purrs as her tongue goes from where Aly’s neck and shoulder meet to just behind her ear. Trisha worked her fingers into the blonde, groaning against her skin as she felt how wet she was. “You say all that and look, you’re fucking soaking wet.” The brunette grinned against her skin as she stared into her blue eyes in the mirror. 

“All fucking wet for me, like always.” Trish groans as she pulls away and makes Aly suck her fingers clean of her juices. The blonde moans softly, swirling her tongue around the long digits. “God if only I had a cock. I’d love to feel that pretty little mouth on it.” The older woman growled in her ear as she pulled away, pushing Aly so she walked out of the bathroom and into their room.

The blonde chewed her bottom lip at Trisha’s words, her cunt clenching around nothing but air and the thought. She walked over to the bed and turned to face Trisha who’s hazel eyes were dark with want. The older woman got into Aly’s space, grabbing her face to hold her face still as they kissed, roughly, hungrily. She explored her mouth, the blonde moaning and pressing herself against her, hands gripping Trisha’s hips, nails gently sinking in. 

Trisha groaned softly in the kiss, making sure to suck on Aly’s bottom lip while her free hand slid back down between her legs and quickly circled the blonde’s clit with her middle and index finger. Aly let out a choked cry at the feeling, her legs squeezing around the older woman’s hand. It didn’t stop Trisha from moving from her clit to sinking two fingers into her that caused the blonde to groan and squeeze around her long digits. 

“Oh fuck.” Aly kissed, looking at the brunette when she pulled away from the kiss, biting her swollen bottom lip. Trisha’s mouth travelled down her throat, to her collarbone, biting into the bruises already there. Aly whined at the pain, tightening around the fingers inside her. The fingers inside her that didn’t move, they just let her know she was full of something.

“Are you going to move your fucking fingers or not?” Aly hissed, glaring at her. 

“So demanding.” Trisha purred as she swirled her tongue around one of Aly’s nipples before taking it into her mouth and dragging her teeth along it, with some added pressure. The sharp pain from that made her arch against her mouth and moan. Then, the fingers started to move, that ‘come here’ movement, it wasn’t slow, it wasn’t something that was going to be built up, it was fast. Aly’s whole body stiffened as Trisha’s fingers moved inside her, her thighs pressed together and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

“So fucking wet.” Trisha growled as she took her fingers out of the blonde and sucked them clean, staring at her. “Taste so good.” She purred, getting in Aly’s personal space, kissing her again, this time so she can taste herself, before being pushed onto the bed on her back.

“Cannot wait to eat you.” The older woman groaned, licking her lips as she looked over the blonde, all marked up and writhing for more, legs spread open, juices spilling to get soaked into the bed. “Turn the fuck over.” Trisha ordered, helping her turn onto her hands and knees.

“I don’t think there’s a better sight than this.” The brunette purred, spreading the blonde’s cheeks, watching as her juices moved down her inner thighs. “Good thing I’m hungry.” Trisha smirked, bending to lap at Aly’s soaking cunt, groaning at her taste. The blonde moans, pressing back against her mouth, nails digging into the sheets under her. 

“Oh my god yes.” She gasped, looking over her shoulder at Trisha, her nails were dug into her cheeks, holding her open. Aly moaned loudly as the older woman wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck, flicking her clit every now and then with that horrible fucking tongue of hers. Aly could already feel that tightening in her stomach.

“D-don’t…” She started but it turned to a whined when Trisha stopped. “You fucking bitch.” Aly spat at her.

The older woman chuckled, giving the blonde a nice loud smack to the ass that caused her to yelp. “Don’t worry baby girl. I’ll make you cum.” She purred, kissing along Aly’s lower back before getting to her ass and kissing both her cheeks, hands ghosting along her hips and thighs. Aly squirmed, whining. Wanting to cum now.  
“Hold yourself open for me.” Trisha said, nipping along the backs of her thighs, lapping at her juices that had fallen this far. Aly chewed her bottom lip and did as she was told. The older woman moaned softly, leaning in to lick up her mess. The blonde’s noises were loud and needy. Soon her tongue was misplaced with her fingers.

“Oh yes.” Aly moaned, sinking down onto the digits, her warm heat wrapping around them. Then Trisha went to work. Her mouth attached to the blonde’s clit as her fingers worked in and out of her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She hissed, slowly riding Trisha’s fingers and face. The older woman groaned at the taste on her tongue and the feel of her around her fingers. She flicked her tongue against her clit, flattening the muscle against the hard nub as her fingers worked inside her.

“I-I-I’m….I’m gonna…” Aly didn’t get to finish as she came hard around Trisha’s fingers, gasping and shaking as she pressed down against her fingers and face. The older woman removed her fingers from inside the blonde and lapped at her sopping wet pussy. She licked every last ring of pleasure from her before Aly fell to her side, gasping for air and just laid there.

Trisha smirked, sitting up on the bed correctly and licked her fingers clean, watching the blonde. “Love when you cum.” The brunette chuckled, getting up and giving her a slap on the ass. “Come on beautiful, you know we have a drop to make.”


End file.
